As if you Have A Choice
by CastielAndTheBlueBox
Summary: Snippets of Fitz and Ward's thoughts while under Lorelei's influence. Title from 'Run' by Snow Patrol.


One moment, he was pointing his gun at her, needing to get her down so that Sif could get that... thing on her. He'd hoped she'd do it the easy way.

The next, the woman of his dreams was fading away. Full lips, dark hair and eyes and soft features faded into harsh angles, red hair and eyes that seemed to enrapture and frighten him at the same time. And suddenly, he didn't care about _her, _didn't care about _Skye_.

It was all Lorelei. Her name was the one he couldn't extract from his head, her curves were what he ached for, her voice was the one that cut through his daze and gave him feelings he hadn't felt in a while.

* * *

_An image sliced through the haze. Familiar and real. He reaches for it, but it slips through his grasp._

* * *

He hated being out on the field. He was _not_ a field agent! He was a scientist, for god's sake! He sighed, and went back to his tablet, when he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Act like nothing's wrong, but make sure Sif gets trapped. Rid the plane of her." comes a voice like soft silk and honey. In a way, it feels wrong, as he's sure it's Jemma he should have feelings for. But no, Lorelei. She was the one he wanted.

When Coulson and Sif come back with faces like thunder, he grins at them and puts his hands in his pockets. "Back to the Bus, then? Come up with a Plan B?"

* * *

_Shouldn't that accent be different?_

* * *

He lies in bed, an arm curled around Lorelei's waist. He feels... on edge. Something's wrong. But then again, he's lying in bed with a beautiful woman and he's lucky. Really, it's Lorelei.

Who wouldn't pick her over Skye.

* * *

_Why couldn't she speak with more passion?_

* * *

Sif: trapped.

Jemma and Skye: trapped.

Lorelei was going to be so pleased with him. Maybe she'd even treat him like she did Ward. He felt like the little sibling who was less favoured. It was kind of annoying. First...

No. He didn't care that Jemma had been attracted to Ward. Why would he? He had Lorelei now, and she'd treat him as well as she treated him if he kept up the good work.

* * *

_Why did he have to trap Jemma again?_

* * *

He stares down May. He'd shoot if he had to. He'd put a bullet right through her heart and then she could stop trying to take Lorelei away from him. She was everything he wanted, and the woman he'd been sharing his bed with had no right to try and take her away from him. Lorelei was more important. She meant more to him.

**"I know who he desired before me. And it was not you."**

Ah, Skye. The one he'd wanted oh-so-badly before Lorelei. She paled in comparison, and that made May a blip in the background. The way he saw it, all the team were like tiny dots, and then Lorelei was just... everything.

She consumed them all.

* * *

_One of those dots shines brighter than all of them._

* * *

He goes downstairs, and sees Jemma out. He panics slightly. Yes, maybe Lorelei had brushed him off earlier. But she was a busy woman.

Next thing he knows, he's hit over the head, and everything slides back into place.

Lorelei was the enemy.

Jemma was the girl he loved.

* * *

_He knew what he wanted._

* * *

When everything slides back into place, he comes back to reality with a crash. Lorelei's features morph back into Skye's, and it's almost annoying because he knows that he's gonna have to face it now.

But it's a relief, because she's not in his head any more. The girl he's slowly but surely learning to deal with is, and he can get past that.

* * *

_It's all normal._

* * *

When he finally wakes up, Jemma presses her soft lips to his, and his heart thumps like it's going to burst out of his chest. He'd been waiting since the academy for that one, and now finally, finally, he had it. He pulls back after a few moments and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about, y'know, locking you in Skye's room and all that."

"Stop talking and kiss me, you idiot. It's either that or a slap."

* * *

Skye hands him a glass, and he takes it. He's grateful.

"Thanks." he mumbles, taking a sip out of it. He glances over at Skye, who seems a little subdued.

"What's up?" he asks, softly bumping their shoulders together.

"You and May?" she replies, and he swallows, looking down at his glass.

"Over." he says, simply. She nods.

"Alright."

They drink into the next day, and go to their respective bedrooms. He figures she'll need time to heal, after finding out that he slept with May on the same night she propositioned him.


End file.
